Sin Ti
by sinapottercullen
Summary: La historia fue iinspirada por la cación "Sin Tí" de Yuridia, espero que les guste es lo primero que subo.dejen comentario Gracias


**Estos personaje no son míos si no de Stephenie Meyer y hago esta sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin Ti **

_Te entregué mi corazón_

_Mi vida en un suspiro_

_Sin hacer preguntas yo._

Te di todo lo que soy

Y ahora tú te has ido

Ya no sale más el sol.

_Si tú no estás conmigo_

_Seguir no tiene sentido_

_Devuélveme la vida_

_Que te llevaste con tu partida._

Eran mas de las 3 de la mañana y seguía despertándome a la mitad de la noche gritando y recordando el momento en que el se fue; ya ni siquiera podía decir su nombre el mero hacho de mencionarlo me quemaba la garganta y me dolía el corazón.

Aun podía recordar el tono de su voz al decirle: "Será como si nunca hubiera existido" simplemente frió y directo; realmente nunca me había amado?, creo que siempre lo supe. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿no Bella? me decía a mi misma en estas noches en donde el llorar no bastaba, simplemente las lagrimas no lograban calmar el dolor, si no al contrario lo hacían mas insoportable.

Sin ti, me duele vivir

No soy nada sin tus labios en mi piel

Sin ti, me duele vivir

Recordando a tu alma envuelta en mi

Sin ti.

Llevo tu recuerdo en mí

Te encuentro en cada sueño

Te vuelvo a sentir aquí

Sigo escuchando tu voz

Te busco y no te encuentro

Me niego a dejarte ir.

Si tu no estás conmigo

Seguir no tiene sentido

Devuélveme la vida

Que te llevaste con tu partida.

—Bella, cariño… estas despierta— escuche decir a Charlie mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto— como si no lo supiera, realmente debe estar preocupado—ya es hora de que te levantes—dios cuanto, deseaba poder dejar esto atrás pero simplemente no podía, este dolor era lo única prueba de que el existió, la unida, por que algunas veces su recuerdo parecía un fantasma.

—Si papá estoy despierta en un momento, bajo solo me cambio— le conteste en la posición que adoptaba para que no viera mis ojos rojos he hinchados, de espaldas a la puerta y viendo hacia la ventana, esperándolo aparecer.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mis espaldas y la mano de Charlie acariciaba mi cabeza —Bells yo…yo…—lo escuche comenzar pero como los otros días, se trababa y un silencio nos acompañaba.

—Enseguida bajo, papá, solo dame un minuto ¿ si? — oh dios mió esa simple frase trajo a mi memoria recuerdos, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y caían en mis mejillas, no por favor no!... podía romperme ante Charlie.

—Por favor— trate de que la palabra salga en forma firme pero un sollozo la acompaño, mas parecido tenia de suplica que de otra cosa.

Charlie continuo acariciando mi cabeza por un minuto y después deposito un beso en el lugar en donde antes se encontraba su mano, salio del cuarto sin decir nada mas y mis lagrimas salieron aun mas libremente de mis ojos y mojaron mis mejillas.

—Gracias—dije cuando ya había cerrado la puerta, el llanto regreso y el dolor aun mas intenso con el, ya no tenía de eso estaba segura simplemente estaba programada para todas las actividades del día pero cuando la noche llegaba y me encontraba en mi cuarto todo lo demás desaparecía y solo quedaba mi dolor y los pedazos de mi corazón si aun seguía vivo.

Tenia una vida humana como el quería. Pero sin el, no tenía sentido.

—Sin Ti no hay vida— fue la ultima cosa que dije en voz alta antes de salir de la cama y comenzar con la rutina diaria que me imponia.

Sin ti, me duele vivir

No soy nada sin tus labios en mi piel

Sin ti, me duele vivir

Recordando a tu alma envuelta en mi.

Vuelve a mi, te necesito aqui

Me estoy enfermando sin ti

Yo te sigo amando.

Sin ti, me duele vivir

No soy nada sin tus labios en mi piel

Sin ti, me duele vivir

Recordando a tu alma envuelta en mi.

Sin ti, no... no, sin ti.

Ahhhhh My Edward jaja espero que les guste, es la primera historia que publico y que logra salir de mi cabecita completa y sin enredos jaja.

¿Quién dijo que escribir era fácil? La verdad es mas duro de lo que creía por que simplemente tengo todo en la cabeza pero no lo logro sacar; ni modos espero poder publicar mi fic dentro de poco.

La canción este Yuridia y es una de mis faviritas se llama "Sin Ti"

Espero que dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malo y díganme que les parecer.

ATT: SinaPotterCullen


End file.
